second chance at life
by Magik Bunny Ball
Summary: what happens when one of the charmed ones is killed
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the charmed characters. Please don't sue Rommie, Lee, Paris, Max, Kassie, Marc, Ariel and Piper Krause are my own characters hope you like it. Please R+R and then I'll add more. Phoebe and Cole are together.  
Second chance at life  
  
Leo orbed into the bedroom to find Piper reading one of her novels. Leo walked over to the bed and sat down. "Piper I'm home do I get a hug?" Leo asked taking his shoes and socks off and then tried to cuddle up to his stubborn wife 'normally she's all over me by now what's wrong with my wife?' Leo thought to himself. Piper pulled away from him if she was scared of someone and continued to read her novel. "Earth to Piper, Earth to Piper" Leo said in a funny voice as he started to tickle her tummy behind the novel. " Leo quit it!" Piper yelled at him making him jump. And only to come to her faster for a kiss he had waited for all day for. Lips meet and a passion kiss was shared to only have piper pull away from him once again "Leo please don't" Piper said after she pulled away. Got off of the bed and sat by the window. Watching the rain pour down outside. "What is wrong Piper, you're never acted like this before?" Leo asked about her behave. He followed her over to the window and placed his arms around her. "Leo remove your arms or I'll remove them." Piper said to him, "what is up with you Piper?" "How could you let them take it away Leo, how dare you, you had no right to do that to me" Piper cried as he held her in his arms. "Take what Piper." Leo asked looking into her eyes as a fresh set of tears escaped from her. "My..." was all Piper could say as she pushed him away from her " don't touch me Leo" "Piper what are you talking about, what have I done?" "You know very well what you have done," Piper cried as she ran out of the bedroom and into the hallway. A few minutes later a scream was heard along with a sicking crush from the hallway and sound of feet running, muttering as well. Paige run to Pipers room, Leo sat on the bed. " Leo quickly." Paige cried at her brother in law. " Piper you calmed down?" Leo asked thinking it was Piper, they all sound the some if you're not looking at them or they don't tell you who's speaking. "Its Paige, Piper she fell down the stairs," Paige shouted at him.  
  
"What no" Leo said as he ran out of the room and down the stairs to Pipers side. "Is she dead?" Phoebe asked looking at Leo who was the girls white lighter "She can't be Phoebe she just cant be" Leo sobbed, Paige looked at her brother in law. " I'm sorry Leo but she is" Paige said to him. "I'll go and check on Paris and max Leo" Phoebe said going off to Max's room. "Ok Phoebe, how will Paris react to her mother being dead?" Leo asked about his only daughter who was 2 years old some as Max, phoebe and Cole's son. Phoebe was expecting her second child. "I don't know Leo I just don't know?" phoebe said climbing the stairs to Max's room.  
  
A few months later Phoebe goes into labour while cooking dinner, "Paige" she yells out. Paige comes running into the kitchen "what Phoebe" Paige asked helping her to the solarium to the couch "sit" Paige told her "Leo, Cole" Paige yelled for. Cole shimmered in as Leo orbed "whatty" they asked as phoebe screamed in pain " I think phoebes in labour?" Paige said "Cool" Cole said " you Cole we need you to get some hot water, Paige towels" Leo said picking up phoebe and placing her on the table. Cole returned with the water " what are you going to do?" Cole asked Leo "Deliver the baby that's what" Leo smiled at them he missed Piper so much it hurt to think about her. Phoebe and Cole there great to Paris I thanked them that. "Paige the towels" Leo shouted, Paige come running with the towels "here" "thanks" he turned to Phoebe " your going to be fine"  
  
Leo deliver a healthy baby girl, Cole had a smile on his face. " It's a girl phoebe," he said kissing his wife forehead. " Can I see her?" Phoebe asked trying to sit up. "Sure" Leo said passing her to Phoebe "she's so tiny Cole, she a brunette" Phoebe sighed, "What are you going to call her?" Paige asked sitting next to Phoebe. "Ariel Piper Halliwell Turner!" Phoebe said without thinking or asking Cole what he wanted. Well he did named Max Julian Turner.  
  
16 years later, and still living altogether in the manor apart from Leo who had disappeared after Paige had her daughter. Phoebe stood at the bottom of the stairs in the hallway " I wont say this again you four!" she yelled it was 7.45 on a Monday morning. "Coming" come the replied from upstairs and yelling. "Why do they do as they're told for Cole and you Paige and not me?" Phoebe asked her baby sister. " Because I.... I've got work see ya later Phoebe oh there out side now." Paige said as Phoebe was left alone in the manor " Bye" Phoebe sighed as she sat down on the couch.  
  
"Hey Matthews over here" called the blonde girl her own age. Rommie looked over to the group and noticed who had called her "kassie hey yourself girl how was France" Rommie asked hugging her "great how was home?" kassie asked "the some old, some old" Rommie laughed " got ya something" kassie said pulling out a small gift " thanks I love it" Rommie said hugging her again as one of their other friends spoke "hey Rommie, kassie." their friend Leo called to them from within the group. "Hey you to Leo what's up?" Rommie asked as kassie noticed a girl with long chestnut hair and dressed in royal blue pants and matching sweater. "Who is she, I've never seen her before?" Rommie and kassie said in union. "Nope me nether" kassie added as the bell went letting everyone know that school had started for another day.  
  
First lesson had begun and Ariel sat in maths she hated that subject must of all. A girl around her age enters and sat down a crossed from her. Her long chestnut hair stopped half way down her back. Ariel looks at her and notices that she looks a lot like her deceased aunt piper. "Hi your new here right?" Ariel asked her. "Yeah is your hair colour natural?" She asked about Ariels red hair. "Yeah it is, yours is very long how can you have it like that?" Ariel asked her she laughed at Ariel. "Your funny you know that I don't know really oh no it tasse and my cousin molly." She said pulling out a book and started to read it. Ariel looked at it 'The Halliwell Sisters Three' Screenplay by.. "Well, well, well what have we got here, little miss I'm a star like Mommy and Daddy." Molly said pulling the script away from her "give it back molly now" she said standing up. "No way Krause you don't need the book you can always get another one from aunty Alyssa." Molly said laughing Ariel stood and told molly to give the book back or else. "What would you do?" molly asked Ariel "wish you were never born." Ariel said ready to pouch the daylights out of molly. Molly and her friend went and sat down, Ariel had gotten the book back "nice book what's it about?" Ariel asked "its about three sisters trying to make it through high school" "what are there names?" "Prue, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell they live with their grandma." "I'm Ariel Turner by the way, what's your name?" Ariel asked "Piper Marie Krause" piper replied looking at the clock they still had 45 minutes left of science. 


	2. family is eveything

 Disclaimer: Don't own any of the charmed characters. Please don't sue 

                    Thanks to the people who review. Ill add more chapters soon.

  IN THE FIRST CHAPTER LEO PIPER'S HUSBAND LAST NAME IS WHITE NOT WYATT SORRY!! 

 SORRY IF I CONFUSED ANYONE WITH THE FIRST CHAPTER I DIDN'T MEANT TO. 

                                                

Lunchtime arrived and the new friends sat down together to eat their lunch when Ariels cousin Paris and older brother Max stands next to the table. Ariel looks at max and sighs, 

"What do you two want?" Ariel asked, 

"We need your help with something family wise," Paris told Ariel. "Can't it wait?"

 "No it can't its Rebecca she's getting out of control and I think Phoebe is getting mad at her attitude and might do something she may regret. Later in life" Max said to Ariel.

 "Where's Rommie (Rebecca)" Ariel asked looking at her brother.

 "In the sick room." Paris said to her younger cousin.

" Faking it yet again" Ariel said to them as Max's looked at the girl next to Ariel.

"Who's that?" max asked.

"That's Piper Krause she's new she's also younger then me, very smart supposed to be in Rommie's year!" Ariel told them Piper looked passed them at a boy with Dirty Blonde hair and green eyes who was talking to his friends at the other table.

"Come on Max lets go were talk tonight bye Piper" Paris said waving to Piper and Ariel.

"Max is mum …"Ariel didn't get to finish her sentence. 

"No bus!" max replied.

 In the school front office some one enters and approaches the lady at the desk.

"Excuse me I'm here…" she begun but was cut off.

 "Are you Miss. Matthews here for Rebecca your daughter?" she asked looking at the lady 

"No here for my niece Piper Maire Krause" she asked 

"Ok what's your name please, oh and fill this out to while we get her,"

 The lady said handing her a form a fill out. 

"Mrs. Milano" she said as her golden brown hair swang in its ponytail. 

"Take a sat Mrs. Milano she'll be here soon."    

"Thanks"

"Excuse me are you Piper Krause" came a voice it was one of the teachers.

"Yes, am I in trouble?" Piper said 

"No not at all your aunt is here" 

 "Which one?" Piper asked standing up and following  

"Mrs Milano?" She said,  

" Oh why is aunt Alyssa here?" Piper said to herself

" See you tomorrow" Piper said waving to Ariel.   

Back in the front office Phoebe Halliwell turner walks up the desk. 

"Hello" She asked the empty desk area. A lady comes through the door and over to Mrs. Turner.

" Mrs. Turner I take, this way." She said Phoebe followed she stopped when she run into Alyssa. 

"Sorry" Phoebe said Alyssa apologised as well. 

"Your….. Alyssa Milano, Phoebe from charmed I love that show. Wow what are you doing here," Phoebe asked as two girls enter one running to each of the woman who was standing talking.

"Aunt Alyssa what's wrong"

"Sign out and then we can go" Alyssa said to Piper, then turns to Phoebe "nice meeting you Mrs. Turner"

"Some here."

"Done" Piper said blowing some of her chestnut hair out of her eyes, her eyes were a bright green and locked onto Phoebe 

'I know that person, I just can't place where I've seen her?' 

"You have a very pretty niece," Phoebe said 

"Thanks she looks a lot like her mother!" Alyssa said as Julian her husband walked in. 

"Hurry up girl and woman" he laughed.  

"Hey uncle Julian, its piper not girl and Alyssa not woman!" Piper said to the brunette male as she whacked him on the arm.  

"Aunt phoebe I want my mother now not you I hate you so much!" Rebecca said walking off to sit down on the chairs by the office door. 

"Don't speak to your aunty like that!" Piper said to the rebelled teenager.

"Like I'll listen to you just because you do as you're; told don't mean I have to." Rebecca said pocking her tongue out at Piper 

"How old are you?" Piper asked taking no notice of her child like behaviour. 

"Fourteen" Rebecca said under her breath.

"You don't act fourteen more like two and a half, my I act fourteen but older because I have a younger brother to look out for his only three years old his name is Matthew." Piper  

said grinning at her.

"You don't even know me so don't judge some one before you know or meet them"

"Don't have too. I've worked with people like yourself." Piper told her as Alyssa and Julian started to walk away Piper followed behind saying nothing else to Rebecca.

"So what do you have to say to yourself about this Rebecca" Phoebe asked looking at her as they left for the car and then home.

"That, that brunette girl is a stuck up cow and I don't like her one bit!" Rebecca said as phoebe started the car up. 

"No wounder Leo doesn't like you more then a friend you're just not his type of girl." Phoebe said not taking her eyes off the road as she drove home to Prescott drive.

"I'll make him like me" Rebecca mumbled to herself.

They arrive at the McMahan's household in up town San Francisco. 

" Why wont you tell me why my parents didn't pick me up?" piper asked "Alyssa why are you crying?" she added  

"Your parents are out looking for a house we were told to get you out early so you could see the place," Alyssa said 

"And the reason why I'm crying is because they have call back yet, I think there missing" Alyssa said holding onto Julian to keep her balance. Piper had dropped her bag and started to climb the stairs "I'll check on Matthew ok" Piper told them as she enter the play room where he would playing in. an empty room Piper screams Alyssa and Julian came running up the stairs and to find Piper hugging one of Matthews teddy bears "where is he?" Piper cried turning to her aunt and uncle.

"We left him here with the maid they were playing when we left to get you." Julian said trying to help Piper to her feet. 

"Leave me alone both of you!" Piper yelled at them. The front door opened and closed again. 

"Who was that?" Julian asked Alyssa who shrugged her shoulders.   


	3. parents

  Disclaimer: Don't own any of the charmed characters. Please don't sue me.

                     Thanks to those who review my story. 

If you have any ideas that you want to see in this story feel free to let me know by reviews.

"Did you here that, it come from down stairs" Piper said getting to her feet as talking could be heard down stairs.

"Rose and Marc bluces is here there early" Alyssa said following her husband out of the room. Leaving Piper alone. 

"Will you be ok" Julian asked stopping in the doorway. "Yes I'll be fine" Piper said as Julian led his wife back downstairs.

Piper looked at the photo by the bed a family of both parents and two children a girl with chestnut hair like the mother and the boy who was the youngest with sandy blonde hair like his father both kids had green eyes. 

"Honey Alyssa told me about Matthew, we will fine him sweetie" come a voice that brought Piper out of her thoughts. Piper looked at the woman before her. Long chestnut coloured hair, chocolate eyes and a smile on her face. Dressed in jeans and a jumper she stood in the doorway looking at her daughter.

"Mom" Piper cried running into her mother's arms.    

"Piper honey we will fine him and the kidnapper as well." Her mother said as she hugged her daughter and sat on the bed. They stayed like that for a while.

There come a knock at the bedroom door, but no answer

"They must be asleep," a male said as walked into the room to fine his wife and daughter asleep                                            on the bed. Like so he pulled a blanket out of the rack and placed it over the two.

One of them started to stir and roll over going back to sleep. 

"So peaceful ain't they Brian?" rose asked walking into the room. While running her hand thought her red hair. 

"Yeah they are rose" Brian said kissing his wife forehead before he followed Rose out of the room 

"Brain why didn't you wake me." His wife called out to him as he closed the door. 

"Oh hey sleepy head, oh that, you look so peaceful when you sleep just as Piper does." Brian said pulling her into a tight hug.

"Get a room you guys" Rose said pushing them into each other. 

"Hey, do we do that to you and marc?" she asked as Brian started to laugh.

"What's funny?" rose and his wife asked him.

"You two that's all" Brian said running down the stairs and straight into Alyssa "sorry" Brian added 

"What's going on? You two, oh Holly's up have a nice sleep." Alyssa asked eyeing the three adults submissiveness

 "Yeah need it, what's the time." Holly asked looking around her.

 "7pm" Alyssa answered her.

"Oh have you told the police yet?" Holly asked looking at all three by her side. 

"Yes Brian and Julian did. Rose made us a hot drink once they left that's when…" 

"When what?" 

"I come and cheeked on you and Piper" Brian said kissing Holly. 

"Thanks for telling the police for me honey. I don't think I could have done it myself," Holly said thinking about Matthew where he is, if his safe or not.

"That's ok Holly you would have done the some for me." Brian said as Molly Rose's daughter comes running up to them. 

1329 Prescott Drive was once again a mad house with Rebecca yelling at everyone she sees. 

Even their white lighter doesn't look after them any more because of her attitude.  

And the founders (elders) are starting to get annoyed about her attitude as well. 

"YOU CANT MAKE ME DO THAT!!!" Rebecca yelled at Phoebe through the close wooden door.

"Don't you back chat me young lady. Now help with dinner or practice with Ariel in the sunroom." Phoebe told her.

 Rebecca decided to lock the bedroom door.   

"No, no, no, no, way!" Rebecca said kicking the wall.

"What did the wall do to you Rebecca for you to kick it about?" Phoebe asked 

"I don't care, you can't tell me what to do. Your not my mother" Rebecca yelled out again.

"Fine stay in there then." Phoebe yelled back as she headed back down stairs to prepare dinner.


End file.
